Follow My Lead LA Baby
by PolarPop
Summary: Maximum ride, Jeb's 'old' project. She is 18 now and lives in LA with her friends. She doesn't know that things may be changing and quick. Could she ever just have a normal life? Max starts to change and she thinks of herself as a freak. Will she tell Fang? How would Fang react? Rated T for fluff, cursing. NO FLAMES don't like it then don't read it. R&R (I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Keep up.

~~Max's Villa~~

Okay so try to keep up. I'm Maximum Ride, I'm 18 and I went to an all girls privet school until a year ago when they kicked me out. I finished school online because my father thought I was too reckless.

I don't remember anything from my childhood accept a few friends and my dad. My father Jeb was and still is a nightmare. He always told me that being a cowered is a weakness and shouldn't be showed. I can't and don't have any fears, besides Jeb.

My mother is just a lingering memory. She left when I was, I think 8. She and my dad made a deal that I resent, but live with. She would leave me and my father in peace if she could take Ella (my sister) and Ari (my brother). She left and Jeb kept his promise to her, he supports me. He sends me a check every month and I keep in touch because I like to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he will come through for me one day. I don't trust my father and I don't forgive him. Jeb could have been worse. I could have been through worse, but I survived.

"Max! open the door! I forgot my key again!" Nudge called, banging on my door.

Sliding off the counter I walked over and swung open the door.

"Do you like my new swim suite? I just went shopping at Angel and my favorite shop and they got a new load of summer clothing. Look I got you something. When Tess and Angel get here we are going to try everything on. Don't complain!" Yeah Nudge just said that in one breath.

"Fine whatever, but look at today's waves.", I said I said glancing out the window.

"I can't believe I broke my board. Can we go to Jay's?" She asked.

"Sure maybe he has a new one I can get. And I need some more board wax.", I said.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Call Tess, see where she is." , I said.

"Kay."

"I'm here! Don't worry I didn't die or anything.", Tess said walking in. "I had to walk because my mom took my car and Austin is being stupid and I didn't feel like asking him to drive. So are we hitting the beach or what?"

"No we are going to Jay's 1st, Nudge needs a new board and I want to look at his new ones." I said.

"Max you have a room filled with surf boards, do you really need another one?" Tess asked.

"I only own four, give me a break and two are Fang's and the other is Angels starter board." I corrected. "I'm changing into a swim suite, Nudge will you go pick one out for me." Nudge's eyes lit up. I all ready new she was going to ask.

"Can I barrow one?" Nudge asked giving me Bambi eyes. "Sure. Tess you can too."

They like my suites because they are made to support and stay on during the surf. I guess you can say there cute too. The only reason I am 'in style' is because of them. Oh shoot, I forgot.

"Wait! Jay may have my new order in? Let's go."

~~JAY'S SURF SHOP~~

"Hey Jay.", Tess said batting her eyes. Ok so Jay isn't ugly, but he isn't my kind of guy either. He has a care free life style.

"Hey Tess. Max your shipment is in and Jeb was trying call you. He told me to tell you that Fang is coming back from New York and he needs a place to stay."

"Oh let him know that Fang can stay with me, I have plenty of room." I smiled. Fang is my Bestfriend. We used to live next to each other when we were little in Colorado. He would get in trouble helping me still cookies my nany made. Fang comes down here during the summers or when he can, we have tried to get him to stay, but he shrugs and says he has his reasons why he leaves.

"Yay!" Tess said a little loud.

"Goodie! Fang is such a good surfer! Dang its have been forever since his last visit. I wonder if he still knows how to surf! I might be able to get a higher rank than him then! Wouldn't that be awesome? Ohh and Jay did you know that Fang might have a thing for Max? I think they would be super cute together!" Nudge rambled.

"Fang doesn't have a thing for me Nudge.", I said glaring at her making her flinch a bit.

Jay snickered. "Does Max have a thing for Fang?"

"No!"

"Ok sure Max. Anyway. Jay I need a new board could you help me out?" Nudge asked grinning.

"Yeah. I think I have somthing perfect for you and Max I think I got something you may like." He smiled.

We followed him deeper into the cluttered shop. The first board he pulled out was hot pink with lime green hawaiian flowers air brushed on it.

"Ohmygoodness! Its perf! Yay thank you!" she danced.

"Ok and now Maxie-waxys" he said smirking.

"Don't try me Jay. I will and can kick your ass to next week." I glared into his back.

"Oh hush up."

The next board he pulled out was airbrushed to look like the shell to a sea turtle on top and underneath looked like it could blend right into the waves. I loved it.

"I love it! Thanks Jay!" I gave him a hug. "Can I use the writing airbrush for just a second?"

He handed me the brush and on the finn of my bored I signed 'Maximum Ride'. Now it's perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(I didn't check for grammar or spelling sorry.)**_

~~At The Beach~~

"Damn It." I yelled as yet another wave takes me under.

The curl whips my body down, I keep my eyes closed shut in attempt to block out the salty sea water. My eyes should be use to the burning by now. The pain isn't to bad, it's something I can bare.

Pain is just a message.

My knees scrape the sea floor, draging across shells and sand. Burning. A simple word with a meaning so great. When I feel the tide pull back again I kick off to the surface.

"Max! Are you okay?" Tess yelled from a few yards away. Her auburn hair plastered black on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I can take what the sea serves me by now." I lay flat on my board and start to pladle deeper into the sea, away from the rough waves. "I think Nudge may be having trouble too." I said pointing out Nudge as she wipes out again.

"You both will get the hang of it I'm sure. New boards can be hard to get used too." Tess smiled. She has such a great view twords everything. Tess is gentel but to the point.

"One more wave." I said holding my hand up making the number one sign with my fingers.

I padled up a bit than laid still leting myself feel the current's pull. It's like the water doesn't want us here. Like we are intruding on natures peace.

Then I feel it, a wave that is sure to hold. I get myself ready and when time was right and the wave was ready I steadied myself up to stand on the board. I balanced mayself, bending my knees. Gliding on the wave as it pushed me to shore.

I could hear Tess cheer and that was when i lost focus an a long with it my balace. the beautiful moment gone in a flash. The curl sucks me under once again. The water was shalow now, I could almost reach. I started to kick antil, my feet hit dirt. I pulled the board and myself to shore.

"I have a headache. Max, I'm hungry." Nudge complained.

"We have medication for that and Iggy should be over soon."

_**Sorry its short.**_

_**No flames or criticism of any kind. Thanks.**_


End file.
